D'ébène et de flammes
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] [Univers Alternatif] Une ambiance de fin de semaine détendue, une situation routinière mais pas désagréable, et un couple décidément très inattendu. (Inattendu si l'on fait abstraction des personnages mentionnés dans les tags et déjà matérialisé sous la forme d'un pairing :3)


**Isa, la reine des couples bizarres xD Sérieusement, cette fois-ci, je suis allée dans le craquage total, vous verrez bien pourquoi dans le texte :p**

 **Nous sommes dans un Univers Alternatif en ce qui concerne Star Wars. Ne me demandez pas comment Palpatine est arrivé là, j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi, trop occupée à essayer de faire quelque chose de mes personnages x')**

 **Le titre de ce texte fait seulement référence aux couleurs de cheveux respectives de mes protagonistes, inspirée (ou pas) que j'étais au moment de nommer la fic xP**

* * *

 **« D'ébène et de flammes »**

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé très confortable, chacun plongé dans son livre respectif. Le salon lumineux était silencieux, sinon pour le bruissement des pages tournées et le ronronnement du feu dans la grande cheminée. La théière, à moitié vide, posée sur la petite table de bois vernis, voyait son contenu se refroidir, complètement oublié. De l'autre côté de la large baie vitrée, le ciel était d'un gris morose, la pluie tombait drue et le vent soufflait en rafales – un véritable temps maussade d'automne.

C'était, à quelques détails insignifiants près, le tableau habituel des deux hommes en ce dimanche après-midi, journée de repos bien méritée. Severus Snape ne voyait alors plus l'ombre d'un élève ni d'une copie, et Sheev Palpatine prenait alors quelques distances avec le milieu politique dans lequel il évoluait pendant la semaine. Tous les deux retournaient alors à leur petite routine dominicale tranquille et reposante, presque comme un vieux couple – bien que le leur soit plutôt surprenant : deux loups solitaires, certes, mais l'un affichait ouvertement son tempérament réservé, tandis que l'autre sociabilisait pour faire avancer sa carrière et ses plans secrets.

Chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre une épaule forte pour s'y reposer en cas de besoin, dans ces moments où leur self-control, pourtant extraordinaire, se mettait à flancher. Sheev avait trouvé en Severus un homme abîmé puis endurci par la vie, et qui comprenait exactement ce que le Sith avait vécu dans sa jeunesse, ainsi que pourquoi et comment il avait décidé de fuir son pire cauchemar, pour reconstruire un homme nouveau et plus fort. Severus avait vu en Sheev, ou Darth Sidious, quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui l'acceptait enfin comme il était, et qui lui prodiguait le réconfort humain dont il avait eu besoin après la mort de Lily.

Les deux hommes appréciaient également l'intelligence, la culture et la soif d'apprendre de l'autre. S'ils réfléchissaient bien à tout cela, à vrai dire, ils pouvaient se trouver un nombre impressionnant d'intérêts et de points communs, lesquels les rapprochaient très naturellement.

Palpatine laissa échapper un soupir las, avant de poser son livre et se d'étirer, alangui par l'immobilité. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et, pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, yeux noir d'onyx pour l'un et bleu pâle pour l'autre.

Severus sourit et tendit le bras pour attirer Palpatine vers lui. Ce dernier s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur les jambes du Maître des Potions, en soupirant de nouveau, mais d'aise cette fois-ci. Severus, se reconcentrant sur son livre, se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux roux et soyeux de Palpatine, qui ferma les paupières pour mieux profiter des longs doigts fins de Severus, qui glissaient tendrement entre ses boucles flamboyantes.

* * *

 **#TooManyWeirdShips #NotMyFault #ImCrazy #ThisIsSparta /PAN/**

… **Breeeef. Après ce texte étrange et mes tags de fin chelous, je peux vous dire d'où je tiens mon inspiration. * s'éclaircit la voix * Par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai fini par tomber sur un épisode d'une série de 1985 dans lequel Alan Rickman (R.I.P grand homme) donnait la réplique à Ian McDiarmid. Du coup ça m'a bien grillé les neurones comme il faut, et on s'est retrouvés avec ce texte xD**

 **D'ailleurs, quelqu'un aurait-il une idée pour le nom de pairing ? J'avais pensé à Snapatine ou Sheeverus, mais si vous avez mieux... :p (Et le pire, c'est que j'écris cette note de fin en écoutant la chanson « I Ship It » o.o' I DON'T CARE, I SHIP IT!)**


End file.
